A Child's Game
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. #7 of my story transfers. More inside. Name changed from "A Child's Game For Adults". Adult Trio/Ginny, Truth or Dare, one-shot/may continue, rated K-plus to be safe.


**A/N 4.10.13: This is cute-ish, one of the funnier things I've done, but very boring with the description. And it had many many _many_ typos until I edited it in December. And the title was so bad I NEEDED to change it.  
A sequel may come, I have been asked for one...but who knows, we'll see ;)  
Here's A Child's Game, written in the days of Amanda Katniss Granger...enjoy!**

* * *

**I thought of this literally a year ago…And I thought I would burst if I didn't post it.**

**I know this has been done TONS of times (881, to be exact) but this is my take on this particularly ****_fun _****game. Might be a bit OOC, but I'll try my best ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**A Child's Game For Adults**

"Mummy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we go outside and play with the other kids?"

"Sure, Lil. Who's watching you?"

Lily Luna counted on her fingers as she glanced at Albus Severus (who was next to her) periodically for reassurance. "Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Angelina-"

"Okay, you're fine." said her mother, who had just finished washing the dishes.

Lily and her brother ran like wildfire to the back door and opened it as fast as they could.

"Seems like they're excited," Ginny said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Harry.

"Tell me about it," Ron said, who was also sitting down across from her. "That's all they seem to do." He made his voice sound like a kid's- but it sounded more like a baby's. _"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I want to go outside! Daddy! Daddy! Da-"_

Hermione interrupted him. "That's if you _let_ them outside. You always wave them off and say _in a minute_. _In a minute _means _when mum lets you out_."

"I'm just so glad they all have each other," Ginny said. "They have so many cousins to play with. They'll never get bored. I didn't have all that many friends to be with…"

"What? Gin, you had us! All your brothers!" said Ron.

"To play Tea Party with?" she said, giving him a look that said _I've won._

Ron slumped back into his chair. "Tea Party's no fun…"

Harry finally spoke up. "But you're right about that, Ginny, having no one to play with. I had no one, and you know how that went."

"But you turned out fine," Ron said.

"Let's not ruin the point, Ronald," said Hermione.

Silence. Ginny stood up and grabbed the last of the dinner plates from table.

Then she turned around suddenly, with an idea that just came to her.

"Truth or Dare," she said, confusing the other three.

"What?" Harry said.

"Let's play," she said, sitting down again.

"Truth or Dare? But that's a child's game," Ron said.

"Well, then, let's be kids for a little while!" Ginny said, asking with her eyes. "Please, Ronny!"

Ron gave up. "Alright, who's first?"

"Um...You, Harry."

"Uh, I forget what I do first…" he said, receiving looks from the three. "What? I'm getting old…I'm gonna forget stuff."

"You pick someone, and ask them _truth or dare,_" Hermione explained.

"Okay, that's easy. Ron."

"Ugh, always me first."

"Truth or dare?"

"…I'm feeling lucky. Dare."

"Next time you come over here, you have to play Tea Party with all of the girls."

_"WHAT?"_

"Nice one, Harry!" Hermione said, high-fiving him.

"Really? I picked dare because I thought you would be the easy one!"

"Ron, have you seen the world? Not anything's easy anymore," he said.

Ron scanned the table and picked his next victim. "Hermione."

"M-hm?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth," she answered almost instantly.

"When did you first fall in love with me?"

Harry and Ginny laughed. Hermione blushed.

"Um…I think it was during the battle."

"Really? It took you that long?"

"Took me that long, Ronald."

"Thought it was earlier."

"Well, kind of. It wasn't 'til then, though, when I _really_ did."

"Okay, Hermione, your turn," said Ginny.

She turned to Harry.

"Really?" he said.

"Truth or dare?"

"…Truth…?"

"What was your worst test grade?"

"Aw, c'mon! Test grades?" Ron complained.

"What?" Hermione said, innocent.

"Test grade? Oh, probably…Dreadful."

"I thought you got a Troll," said Ron.

"I might have. All I remember is a Dreadful, so that's probably just it."

"Well, that was an easy one," Ron added. "Who are you going to pick, Harry?"

"Ginny."

"Yes, dear?" Ginny said.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'm too scared. Truth?"

"…When did you first fall in love with me?" he asked, sending everyone into hysterics.

When everyone stopped laughing, she answered. "Sixth year. If I remember correctly."

"Oh, it was before that," Ron said. "Even I know that…"

"Shut it, Ron! Sixth year. I'm pretty sure."

"Alright, then…"

"Hermione." Ginny asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your worst test grade?" Every started to laugh again.

"Who knew repeating questions was so fun? Uh…I'd say an E."

_"Oh my gosh, an E is so bad! Oh no, I'll never see the light of day!"_ Ron mimicked Hermione.

"I wasn't _that _dramatic," she said, defending herself.

"You _were _dramatic."

"Well, then, truth or dare, Ronald?"

"Definitely dare."

"Alright, then. Go outside and dance like you've had too much Firewhiskey."

_"WHAT?"_

"Yeah, girl!" Ginny said to Hermione.

"Dancing? I don't do dancing!" complained Ron.

"Uh, _you do now!_"

"And I thought I would get some small dare! Darn…"

"Rule number one: Never underestimate your wife."

"_Ugh_...Do I _have _too?"

"Yes."

Mumbling, Ron stood up and walked towards the door. Throwing a look towards the three, he opened the door and entered the backyard.

Hermione ran to the door and watched. Harry and Ginny stayed in their seats.

"_Uncle Ron?_" They could hear Lily Luna question. Hermione was laughing hysterically by the door.

"That's what you get when you play Truth or Dare, kids."

He continued. "_Never play Truth or Dare._"

* * *

_Two days later_

"Dad! We need to go to Aunt Ginny's house!"

"Yes, Ronald, we're already at the door!"

_"I don't wanna go to Ginny's house!"_

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

"And we need to add just a bit more glitter…_there_!" Lily said, piling more spakles onto Ron's tiara and placing it on his head.

Ron looked down at his fairy wand and shimmering princess dress.

"I _hate _Truth or Dare."

**I might continue…Depends on if I get inspiration. Might be a while 'til I add, but we'll see!**

**Review? Concrit is accepted and appreciated ;)**


End file.
